PuzzleShipping
by theskyloxmlg420
Summary: Yami And Yugi Decide To Have Some Fun! What Else? WARNING: YAOI
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:I Do Not Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Any Of It's Characters. WARNING: Yaoi/Lemon! **_

Yugi Smirked As He Thought Of Yami, Who, With The Help Of The Millenium Puzzle, Had A Body For The Time Being. He Had Asked Yami To Watch The Shop For The Afternoon. Grandpa Was Out For The Weekend, Meaning That Yami And Yugi Finally Had The House To Themselves_(*Cough Innuendo Cough*)_. Yugi Had Been Craving His Boyfriend For Weeks, And He Then Decided That He Was Going To Have Yami Close Up Shop. He Was Going To Use That Ever So Conveniently Open Mind Link. He Began Fantasizing, Making Himself Excited In The Process.

_Yugi Moaned As Yami Ran His Strong Hands Down His Sides And To His Jeans, Unbuttoning Them Teasingly Slow, Earning A Small Whimper. "Y-Yami... Please..." The Former Pharaoh Smirked, Biting His Neck Harshly. "Patience Is A Virtue My Aibou~" This Felt Like Torture, But The Pain Was So Good At The Same Time... "Yami Please... Take Me..." _

**~Meanwhile~ **

Yami Was Blushing Madly As He Got Aroused, Suddenly Craving Every Inch Of His God-Like Body. His Lips, His Neck, His Chest, His Stomach... He Got Up Quickly, Closing The Game Shop And Rushing Upstairs. He Pinned Yugi To The Bed, Kissing Him Passionately. They Stayed In A Heated Kiss Until They Both Pulled Away, Their Lungs Burning As They Panted For Air. "Yugi Don't Tease Me Like That..." He Panted, Beginning To Undress Them Both. "Now I Have To Punish You~" He Hissed In His Ear, Drawing A Small Moan From Anticipation. He Undressed His Smaller Partner, Still Gasping Softly As He Looked The Younger Boy Up And Down, He Had A Body Like A God. He Began To Worship Every Inch Of His Body With Licks And Kisses, Earning A Stream Of Moans And Pants. Yugi Gasped As Yami's Mouth Clamped Around His Weeping Member, Sliding His Tongue Over His Slit. He Tried To Buck His Hips Up, But They Were Being Held Down. "O-Oh... Please.. I Can't Take This!" Yami Nibbled Gently Before Finally Taking His Entire Length, Causing Yugi To Intertwine His Fingers with Yami's Tri-colored hair And Dig His Short Nails Into His Scalp. "Yami! Y-Yes! A-Ah!" He Was Getting Closer By The Second, His Climax Creeping Up On Him. "Yami! I-I'm Gonna..! Fuck!" He Released Into His lover's Mouth, Who Swallowed It Quickly. Yami Then Undressed Himself, Finally releasing His Manhood. Yugi Blushed At The Sight, He Always Became Insecure when He Was Intimate With Him, For The Size Of His Member Matched His Height.

"Aibou, You Like What You See?" He Asked Mischievously. Yugi's Pale Features Flushed Crimson As He Caught Himself Staring.

...

_And I End With A CliffHanger! I Began To fall Asleep Like 3/4 Of The Way Through so It Might Not Be as Good Towards The End... So anyway This Is My First Fic On This site! Please review! ~ Kate ^.^_


	2. the end (It Was Gonna Be A OneShot)

_I'm Back! Did Ya Miss Me? Also This Is My First Fanfic Like Ever... So Yeah._

**_Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Any Of Its Characters! _**

Last Time: Yugi Blushed As He Caught Himself Staring. This Time: "No Need To Be Ashamed Aibou~" He Cooed, Trapping His lover In A Heated Kiss While Also Talking Through The Mind Link. /_You Never Need To Be Insecure Or Embarrassed Around Me My Sweet Aibou_/ The Kiss Became Soft And Gentle At These Words. Yugi Broke The Kiss, Beginning To Lick, Kiss, And Bite The Former Pharaoh's Neck, Earning Small Gasps And Moans Of His Name. God That Was So Hot... He Stood Up, Pushing Him Down On The Bed, Much To Yami's Suprise. He Took A Small Bottle Of Lotion From His Bedside Table And Slicked Down His Partner's Member Before Straddling Him And Sinking Down Onto It, Tears Forming In His Eyes At The Pain. Yami Let Out A Strained Moan Before Sitting Up Slightly And Pumping The Younger's Member, Causing Him To Be In More Comfort. Yugi began Letting Out Small Moans As He Registered The Pleasure Now Flowing Through His Body. "Haah... Yami.."

The Younger Boy Moaned Louder As He Began To Bounce Up And Down, His Moans and Pants Becoming More Frequent And Knitted Together. Yami Held His Hips Gently, Helping Him Out a Bit As He Moaned Yugi's Name In return Of His Own. "Yugi..Mhh.." He Thrusted Up To Meet His Hips, Earning A Small Scream. "There!" He Smirked, Flipping Them Over And Pounding Into that Spot, Turning Him Into A Screaming Mess. Yami Felt His Abdomen Getting Tighter As he thrusted Faster. "Yugi! I'm Gonna!" They Both Came, Yugi Covering His Stomach And Part Of Yami's Stomach And Yami Cumming Deep Inside Of His Aibou. Yami Pulled Out Gently, Flopping Down Next To him On The Bed. He Cupped The Younger's Face In His Hands, Whispering Softly. "Yugi...My Yugi... My world... i Love you. I always Will Love You. I Will Always Protect You. " Yugi Smiled. "I Love You Too..." He Dozed Off, Whispering His Lover's Name In His Sleep. Yami pulled Him Close, Wrapping His Arms Around Him And Falling Into A Peaceful Slumber.

_**...**_

_**The End! I Hope You Enjoyed!**_


End file.
